memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Voyager/Typhuss Making Amends With His Friends/Chapter 1
Voyager drops out of warp and approaches Starbase 375 as the Federation allied forces. In the warroom Admiral Martin who was reassigned at Starbase 375 and put in charge of the war efforts in the Bajoran sector is briefed by Admiral Kira and Admiral Janeway. According to Earth-2 Laurel, Lex is planning a attack on Earth Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Are you sure you can trust her Typhuss? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Yes, I have worked with her for months, she is helping me build a case against Lex and her intel is always reliable, the fact is you don't trust Laurel Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. The fact is that when it comes from a enemy I take it with a grain of salt John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. You don't know what Laurel has become and I know what she has become, I trust her Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Sorry but after almost having my former command nearly sent to the Lucian Alliance to being ripped apart, I don't trust someone who does that so easily John says as he looks at Typhuss. Janeway looks at them both. If you don't trust Laurel that's your choice, if you can't see that Laurel has changed that's your choice, I don't have time for your nonsense John, I am going to save Earth with or without your help Typhuss says as he looks at John then gets up and leaves John's office. John looks at him. Nonsense its not nonsense I don't trust that woman as far as I can throw her John says as he looks at Janeway. Janeway looks at him. We really do not know Laurel very well, not as well as Typhuss does and I trust Typhuss Kathryn says as she looks at John. He looks at her. Do you trust her intel Kathryn? John says as he looks at her. She looks at John. I do, if it turns out to be true, we need all the information we can get on Lex's attack Kathryn says as she looks at John. He looks at her. And if its not? John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I'm not sure Admiral Janeway says as she looks at him. Voyager is next to the starbase. In the main shuttlebay Typhuss walks in and walks into the Delta Flyer II. In the cockpit Tom is working on some of the Flyer's systems. You know I rather be alone in my own mood Tom says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I don't care, not this time, are you willing to throw 20 years of friendship out the window because I lied to you, you lied to me during the Borg Invasion when you told me B'Elanna and Miral were dead then I find out that they are live, Harry and and I were mad as hell at you, it took a holodeck session with Hugh Cambridge in the Captain Proton program to help heal our friendship and now you can't heal our friendship again Typhuss says as he looks at Tom. Tom looks at him. You lied to us to this family for years I only lied for a few weeks Tom says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I did that to protect this family and you, why don't you understand that, why the hell are we friends for anyway, if you don't want to heal our friendship fine, Tom Typhuss says as he looks at Tom then leaves the Delta Flyer II. Tom thinks then gets back to work. Typhuss walks through the corridors. I never thought that being a vigilante and hero of Star City would cause me trouble years later, if I had known that it would cause me trouble 13 years later I would have said no Typhuss says to himself as he walks down the corridors. John walks out of the turbolift. You got a minute? John asked as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him and nods. Ok my reason for not trusting Earth-2 Laurel is that she use to be the enemy all right it has nothing to do with you man, she's not proven herself to me or to Starfleet Command she's gonna have to give me something bigger then intel here and there and I had to pull a lot of strings to keep her from going to the New Zealand Penal colony and did you just come from the shuttlebay John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah, I tried to talk to Tom, he doesn't want to heal our friendship and 20 years of friendship out the window Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Hey give him time man I was shocked when I discovered that you were a vigilante Kelly thinks its cool John says as he looks at him. Then all of the sudden the ship jolts hard as sparks erupt from the ceiling and they're sent flying to floor. Voyager takes damage on her port side before the shields could be raised as the super mothership fires at both Voyager and Starbase 375 causing massive damage to both it and takes out Voyager's battlegroup. On the Pel'tak Lex sits in the chair and smirks. Destroy that ship Lex says as he looks at the tactical officer. Sensors beeping. Sir picking up a fleet of Federation starships heading our way their being led by the Enterprise the tactical officer says as he looks at his console. Lex hits the armrest. Get us out of here Lex says as he leans back. The mothership leaps into hyperspace as the Enterprise and her battlegroup emerges from warp and approaches the starbase. In sickbay John is being treated by the chief medical officer as Tom is sitting next to the surgical bay while Typhuss is laying in the bed being treated. He almost died because I didn't want to repair our friendship Tom says as he looks at B'Elanna. She looks at him. Then talk to him, Tom, try to fix your friendship, please B'Elanna says as she looks at Tom. Tom leans down. I don't know if you can hear me man but I felt betrayed by you when you revealed it to the world, and yes I did keep B'Elanna and Miral a secret from you and Harry I was worried that if either of you were captured by the Warriors of Gre'thor you would crack and tell them where they were and after this attack when I found you pinned I thought I lost a good friend and I don't want us to be hateful to each other man I want us to be friends you, me and Harry working on the Flyer whenever you aren't busy Tom says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss coughs and wakes up. Tom, what happened Typhuss says as he looks at Tom. He looks at him. We were attacked by that mothership from Colonel Tyson's reports the battlegroup was laid waste, we sustained heavy causalities the Enterprise and her battlegroup scared it off Tom says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore, that you still want to be my friend Typhuss says as he looks at Tom. Tom smiles. Yeah it does man Tom says as he looks at him. They shook hands. That means so much to me Tom, I don't want to lose you as a friend and I am sorry that I lied to you for so many years Typhuss says as he looks at Tom. Tom looks at him. I don't want to lose you as a friend our friendship means so much to me as well Tom says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at him. Was anyone else hurt in the attack and when are we going afer Lex Typhuss says as he looks at Tom. He looks at him. Admiral Martin was hurt but he'll recover you on the other hand have a punctured lung and bruised left kidney and you're bleeding internally and you'll need surgery Tom says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Well, ok then surgery it is then Typhuss says as he looks at Tom. Tom looks at him. And Commander Conlon doesn't have a full damage report yet Tom says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. The super mothership travels through hyperspace. In his quarters Lex smirks as he's happy he's crippled Voyager and her battlegroup and may of killed Typhuss. In the briefing room Commander Conlon is giving Captain Chakotay a damage report. Shields offline, weapons offline, impulse engines offline and damage to the warp engines Commander Conlon says as she looks at Chakotay. Chakotay looks at her. How long until we get them back online? Chakotay says as he looks at her. She looks at him. 5 or 6 hours Commander Conlon says as she looks at Chakotay. Chakotay looks at her. Carry on Commander Captain Chakotay says as he looks at her. She nods and leaves as Typhuss hobbles into the briefing room. Admiral I thought you were on the mend? Captain Chakotay says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. I have been through worse, I can't sit on the sidelines while Lex is out there planning a attack on Earth Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay. He looks at him. Yeah but we can't have you bleed out from the inside Chakotay says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Fine, I will go back to sickbay then Typhuss says as he looks at Chakotay. He leaves the briefing room.